Just Enough
by fire-emblem-girl
Summary: Raijin and Fujin after the battle with Squall. Raijin's not the type to worry over stuff-except when it comes to Fujin. Raijin/Fujin. T for Raijin's mouth. Oneshot.


Just Enough

"Aw, come on Fujin. I tried my best, y'know?"

"FAIL."

He groaned and leaned back in his chair, "I know I failed. But it wasn't my fault, y'know?"

"EXCUSES."

Raijin stared, his bottom lip protruding slightly. She gave him one of her patented 'go ahead and use that face on me but it'll end the same way regardless-with your death' looks. _Fine. Don't care that I went and put my ass on the line to fight Squall_. He tapped his foot against the floor making sure not to hit his bandaged arm.

"You gonna use a potion or somethin'?"

"WASTE."

The tanned guy snorted, "I'll use it then. Won't be able to sleep otherwise, y'know."

She handed over the potion without a word but he knew what she was thinking-for someone who said so little he found her insanely easy to read. _Even for me. _'You'd be able to sleep anyway because you're a lazy ass' is what she had essentially said without saying a word. Raijin sipped at the bitter tasting liquid with a grimace-_why they gotta make potions taste like shit?_ Fujin turned her head to face the door a few seconds before it opened.

"What the hell was that?! Are you guys trying to make me look like an idiot in front of that bastard?!" Seifer snapped at them both. He took the chair Fujin vacated. Anger rolled off of him in a hot wave as he went on fuming about losing to Squall-again. How Raijin and Fujin had failed him as usual and that they both should go for a long walk off a short pier. Which made the black haired teen turn to the one eyed woman a vacant expression on his face. She mouthed the word 'stupid' then began nodding at everything the blonde was saying.

"Come on Seifer. We did our best, y'know! Fu almost-" a glare stopped him for a minute, "Fujin almost had him y'know? But that hot chick and her stupid dog casted some weird spell y'kn-"

"SILENCE."

"Don't tell me shut up! I'm tryin' to help you out y'know?"

"Almost doesn't count! I'm supposed to be the sorceress' knight-I can't have you two useless retards fucking things up!" the guy got to his feet looking like he wanted to punch someone. Raijin was pretty sure he saw spit fly out of his mouth.

"I didn't fuck nothin' up y'know? You're actin' like a straight up freak Seifer."

Fujin punched him in the back of the head.

"What'd you do that for?!"

"INSOLENCE."

The blonde paced back and forth shouting to the heavens about how he had useless subordinates, how he'd kill Squall and how he wasn't a failure. Fujin and Raijin sat in silence occasionally offering words of support though they were firmly rebuked. _Should be used to this by now. Should tell Seifer how nuts he'd bein' like Squall said. _But it still pissed him off to see his friend so worked up over some guy who he'd arbitrarily decided that he had a rivalry with. Especially Squall who apparently had no interest. _Not even logical. But 'least Seifer wasn't trippin' all the time back at Garden. _Sleeping wasn't an option when Seifer was having a fit since he'd threaten Raijin to high heaven if he saw it. Which usually didn't take long considering the tanned guy snored. According to Fujin. Who currently stared at Seifer like she'd just noticed how completely off the wall he'd gotten. Not that he could blame her-_she had like a mad crush on him since we met. Wonder how she thinks of him now. _Which was an odd thought coming from him because he tried not to think about what Fujin was thinking because it would probably only confuse the crap out of him. _Wonder if she thinks in just one word. That'd be fucked! I'm gonna ask her. _She wouldn't turn to look at him though and even if she had she would've glared at him in all likelihood.

After his tirade Seifer stomped from the room down to the bar. The Galbadia hotel seemed to be a favourite of the 'knight' seeing as any time they were in the area they stayed in the inn. He opened his mouth to talk but the woman raised her hand which signalled that if he dared speak she'd beat him within an inch of his life. _Looks pissed. _She made her way back to the chair Seifer had stolen from her and held out her hand.

"What you want?"

"FIRST AID."

"I don't know magic, y'know? Unless you want me to burn somethin'."

Fujin put a hand to her forehead and sighed, "KIT. FIRST AID."

"Oh, we got one of those?"

"BATHROOM."

_Oh right. Those things the Doc uses back at Garden. _He sat up and swaggered to the bathroom, confident that he'd know the thing when he saw it. Who knew there'd be so much stuff in the cupboards? _ The hell are these things? …OH SHIT TAMPONS! Fujin'll murder my ass if she finds out I touched em! _He pushed the box aside carefully then picked up the tube of hair gel Seifer used to get his hairstyle just right before putting it on the ground. _There it is. White box with a little red cross on it. Says First Aid on it._ He picked it up, leaving all the other stuff on the floor and returned to the room. She didn't look up at him instead leaning forward on knees with her elbows. Her eye was closed maybe something like pain etched in her features. _Bullshit. Fujin don't feel any pain or shit!_ The tanned teen handed over the box so she could go about unbuttoning her coat.

"Fu-Fu, don't undress in front of me y'know?! What about your…female modestry?!" his hands flew to his face-she'd kill him otherwise-and he started to back away. Through the cracks in his fingers he saw her glare.

"MODESTY. UNDERSHIRT."

"Oh. Yeah. I knew that, y'know?"

Unlike her jacket the white tank top bore signs of injuries. A coupe parts clung to her torso, brownish blood staining the garment. He wanted to say something but didn't. Even when he reached out his hand to help her she pushed it away.

"You alright? Just a scratch right? Not like I'm worried or anything, y'know."

The woman nodded, "ALRIGHT."

"You need somethin' from me?"

"QUIET."

"Shoulda just taken the potion y'know…"

She smacked him upside the head and he sat instead of hovering over her like some sort of hummingbird. "WASHCLOTH."

"Got it."

Again he ran to the bathroom. The hotel provided towels and a couple washcloths so it was only a matter of turning on the hot water and dunking the towel. He didn't bother ringing it out any-she sent him back with a scowl to do that.

"FU! Your boobs are-_out_ y'know?!"

She rolled her eye, "BRA. IDIOT."

"Oh. Yeah. Right. I knew that, y'know! Not like I never saw a chick like without a shirt or nothin'!"

… _Not like I'm no virgin or nothin'! Or shit. _He went to sit on the bed with a squeak, watching not so subtly as the silver haired woman wiped the dried blood from her wounds with silent determination. Even with bandages covering her body he couldn't help but let his eyes wander from the decent sized chest to the slightly exposed hip bone. She caught him but said nothing other than giving him an exasperated look like 'what a typical man'.

"I-I wasn't lookin' or anythin'! I mean-shit-you're a girl and all, y'know?"

"SHUT UP."

"You not gonna kill me or nothin' right?" he started moving back on the bed until he hit the headboard.

"NO."

"Somethin' wrong? Ah man, I piss you off again?"

"RAI."

_She just call me Rai? Not mad at me after all maybe…_She sat on her own bed and removed the patch covering her eye. Even though he probably shouldn't-since she would definitely get angry if he did-he wanted to ask her how it'd happened. The whole eye thing. Since he couldn't remember if they'd been friends when it'd happened and besides she always wore the patch except when she slept.

"What happened to that eye? Been wonderin', y'know?"

"Accident."

"What kind? Don't say you shot it out with a toy gun or somethin'!"

"FIGHT."

"As a kid?! You really are hardcore, y'know?!" he stared at her. _She really could kick my ass if she was already doin' it as a kid!_ She lay down and turned her back to him. Then reached over and turned off the light.

…_You just ignore me?! This isn't fair, y'know?!_ He would've turned the light back on only the dark knocked him out. By the time he woke up the next morning she'd put her clothes back on and was shoving him so hard he nearly fell out of bed.

"UP."

"Everything hurts, y'know? Just gonna stay in bed a bit longer…"

She kicked him. Hard enough that he actually _did_ tumble off the mattress with a loud thud. Raijin latched onto her legs, tackling her to the floor with a grunt.

"What the hell did you do that for y'know!? Why you in such a shitty mood!?"

"SEIFER."

"What about him?"

"GONE."

"What you mean gone?! You mean like he bounced?!"

"NOT HERE."

He threw his hands up in the air, wondering how the hell they were supposed to find the other guy when they'd barely managed to locate him last time. Not to mention they couldn't even get anywhere _near_ that sorceress chick who was the only person Seifer spent any time with. Fujin sighed. _Oh shit, she didn't have a potion or nothin'! Probably beat her up worse!_ But she wouldn't let him touch her even when blood started soaking through her shirt.

"I'm sorry Fu, y'know?! I forgot! Shit…What you want me to do?"

"GO."

"…You…You mad? I didn't mean it, y'know? I'll make it up to you."

"GO. NOW."

Before she could beat his head in he fled the room. _Aw man, she'll kill me while I'm sleepin' now. Why I gotta be so stupid? _Not that she needed protecting or anything like that. But it was a guy's job to save the girl no matter what. Even if that girl would end up punching you so hard you'd have to wear a bandage over it for weeks. And not even apologize for it. Luckily Deling City was a busy place-plenty of cards to play and stuff he could eat though it made him feel like he'd lost 20 pounds in wallet weight alone.

He wasn't too bad at Triple Triad though his cards sucked. And his only one that didn't he couldn't play cause if he lost it he would get his ass kicked probably and he wasn't really sweet on that idea. But if he won…then he'd get a shit load of cards he could trade for potions. If they had a lot then Fujin wouldn't be so pissy about just using one and he could stop feeling bad for accidently hurting her. _Yeah…That's a kick ass plan!_

Or it would've been. If he hadn't lost spectacularly.

"Dude, vain much? You got a card of yourself?!"

"I didn't make it, y'know?! You can't take it or I'll get murdered y'know?"

"If you didn't want it to get taken why'd you play it? Dumbass."

"Aw man, don't do this to me y'know?! Fujin'll tear me a new one!"

"Who's that, your boyfriend?"

"SHE'S A CHICK!" he threw his deck down on the table, ready to leap over it and defend her honour if needed. The guy leapt back waving his hands in front of him like a shield.

"Nah man I don't want no trouble! It's how TT works!"

"You're startin' to piss me off, y'know? I'll have to show ya how good a fighter I am, y'know?!"

"I-I don't fight! I just play TT! Don't kill me!" the player took his cards and ran. Everyone else looked at Raijin like he was some sort of monster. Then they ran him out of town. So he did what any sensible person would do and sat outside the city gates and slept. When he woke up from his nap he discovered his wallet was gone. So he couldn't even afford one potion let alone a whole stock of them. On top of that was the fact that his wallet had all his ID. Like his birth certificate. _…Aw shit! _It wasn't a matter of just looking inside Deling either-anyone could've taken it. And they could be long gone by now with all his information. Somehow it didn't seem possible that this day could get any worse. And then it rained. When he walked in the door Fujin threw a towel at him, temporarily blinding him. After a struggle he managed to pull the thing off his face and she stood right in front of him. _She a ninja or somethin'!?_ Her red eye scanned his face and she scowled at him.

"Wh-What you lookin' at me like that for?!"

"WHY?!"

"I wasn't gone that long, y'know? I was just havin' a nap…"

"LIES."

"I ain't lyin'. What you on Fu?"

His wallet hit him in the face with a thwack then fell to the ground. Her eyebrow raised. 'I'm waiting for an explanation' it said quite plainly.

"Okay. So I was playin' TT…And I kinda…lost the card. And so they go and throw me out the gates. And I fell asleep and someone stole my wallet."

She took a deep breath then closed her eye then punched him in the stomach. "IDIOT!"

"I'm sorry, y'know? I just thought if I could win a couple rounds of TT I could trade some cards in for potions and shit…"

"BAD."

"I know I'm bad at it Fu, I just wanted t'…help y'out…y'know? I don't feel bad or nothin' after I drank that potion but you still look all cut up y'know?" he rubbed his newly forming bruise and looked at his shoes, "I know I'm a lazy ass and everythin'…But all this shit with Seifer…gotta be wearin' you out like me. Man, I dunno, y'know?"

Fujin shook her head, one of her hands cupped his cheek for a second then she rolled her eye, "not a princess. Not a prince. Don't need saving. Fine the way you are."

…_She actually say more than one word?! Kinda freaky, y'know?!_ The tall guy shrugged his shoulders, "dunno. Just wanted t'help y'know? 'Cause…y'know."

She nodded. "Fine."

"I know. Tougher than me an' everythin'. But y'know…"

"Uncharacteristic."

"Got…a thing for you y'know…?"

"I know."

"You pissed?"

"No."

"You wanna go catch a movie? …I mean…y'know…" he ran a hand through his short hair in distress. Asking out Fujin was way harder than asking out any other girl. It made his stomach twist into knots and jump around like he'd eaten something bad. Cause he wasn't a prince. And she wasn't a princess. And she didn't need saving even if he wanted to be her saviour. But maybe, once they got Seifer sorted out…everything would be alright. Even if they both combined had the aptitude of a 3 year old for romance. For now he picked up his wallet-he couldn't rescue her from a castle or anything but he could at least pay for her movie ticket. Maybe that was enough for now.

End

I really like this couple T^T I also really like Fujin. She is SO BADASS OMG. A lot of people pair Fujin and Seifer and I can see that. But by that token you could also see Raijin and Seifer as a pair! I imagined F and R as friends who were brought together by Seifer-or perhaps late childhood friends. I don't think she'd have issue with undressing in front of Raijin-she's not very 'womanly' so it'd be a matter of "I'm injured. Need to heal. Oh. Idiot was here entire time. Whatever…DIE! *punched upside the head*" She makes me laugh :'D "WIMP! *kick to the ass* RUN." Fujin doesn't need Raijin to protect her though I think if it came down to it he'd be really worried if something bad happened to her. They're always together besides that. If they didn't like each other in some capacity Fujin would actually really hurt Raijin but I think in the game it's more of affection. She hits him because she knows he can handle it. Also he needs someone to get him off his lazy arse. LOL.

You can assume that she also got the card back as well as Raijin's wallet. Because she's just that awesome. I've got a girl crush on her tbh. I'd have liked to resolve the whole thing with Seifer but wasn't about to write another 2000 words on them just trying to get Seifer to stop being a little punk. So I ended it here with the start of their no doubt awkward relationship! XD


End file.
